Patients presenting with stroke or transient ischemic attack will be entered into a stroke registry. Recorded will be age, race, gender, vascular risk factors, stroke type and location, and in-hospital mortality. This information will later be used to study important issues regarding stroke epidemiology, mechanism, and prognosis. Biostatistician ONLY.